The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by completeme
Summary: Corny? Yes. Fluffy? Yes. Irresistably cute? Definately. Staring Draco, who falls in love with a beautiful stranger. Can their love survive?
1. A Beautiful Stranger

*I own nothing at all in this story save a few characters and the plot.*

-DRACO-

Draco sat. Having to endure this mind numblingly dull conversation with Crabbe and Goyle was almost more than he could stomach. His eyes wandered listlessly across the great hall but he saw no one. He was 16 years old and hated his life.

He noted that Potter, Weasley and Granger were huddled together as usual. He envied them, though he would never admit it to anyone. They were all so close, so loving. He leaned back in disgust, glaring at Crabbe and Goyle, wishing he was anywhere but here.

Suddenly the room grew silent, as Dumbledore addressed the school:

"Good morning all" he smiled, "I would like to announce that we have a new student in our midst. Miss Madison Gray!"

Glancing up with mild interest, Draco's pale eyes settled upon a young girl blushing violently and hurrying up to Dumbledore to be sorted by the sorting hat into a house. He rested his head upon his hand, taking in her long auburn hair which hung, poker straight down past her shoulders, the smattering of tiny freckles on her nose and the adorable way she nibbled on her bottom lip. Pretty, he thought.

"Gryffindor!" annoucnced the sorting hat.

Draco quickly lost interest. Pity, he thought, no doubt she'll end up kissing Potter's ass by end of the day. 

MADISON – 

Oh my God, she whispered, OH. MY. GOD. She almost couldn't stand the way these people were staring at her. A month ago she would have been at home in Grimsby, not knowing she was a witch, happy enough in her boring little life away from Hogwarts. 

She chewed nervously on her lip, twisted a long strand of hair around her finger. All the faces she didn't know floated in front of her eyes. Not one was distinctive.

"Gryffindor!" shrieked the sorting hat.

She'd been in this place for 2 hours, and already she hated Hogwarts.

DRACO – 

Standing, staring out of his bedroom window, Draco jumped as a soft pair of hands snaked their way around his waist. "Hello, lover", a high rakish voice whispered in his ear. "Miss me much?". Draco whirled around to stare straight into the eyes of his girlfriend, Cassidy Hubbard. Shit, he thought, just what I need. Cassidy pouted, her pretty face distorting as she whispered hoarsely, "I've been thinking about you baby..". 

Draco tiredly closed his eyes. What the Hell, he reasoned, I need some distraction. Roughly taking her face in his hands he kissed Cassidy with passion. Feigning coyness she pulled away from his embrace, but being in no mood for games Draco dragged her down onto the bed. He might not be in love with the bitch, but while she was willing he'd make use of her – no doubt about that.

When it was all over, Draco redressed himself and stormed out of the door, he couldn't understand it but he was so angry with himself he just had to get away from that bitch. Cassidy struggled after him, shrieking at him to come back, declaring her love for him. He knew she was only after him for one thing. His name alone was a great prize. Turning around he grabbed her by the shoulders, his hate for her dripping from every pore, "Just leave me alone" he rasped. Pushing her aside as she screamed in hatred. "Just leave me alone, ok?!". Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flame of red hair and a gawping, yet beautiful face, but stomped his way out of the corridor not caring what she or anybody thought of him.

MADISON – 

"Madison? Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasely". A cheerful voice bit into Madison's thoughts. "Oh, ok hi" she forced a smile. The bushy haired stranger and her two friend encircled Madison, ansking questions, forcing answers from her mouth. She felt trapped.

"…anyway that's not important" garbled the bushy headed girl, "I do so hope we get to be friends Madison". Madison felt guilty, she'd not paid any attention to this person and Hermione was the first person to offer friendship to her. Madison smiled gently, I wish I was somewhere else, she thought. Anywhere but here. 

A strikingly beautiful boy suddenly caught her eyes. He had large, ice cold eyes and a dramatic sweep of almost white hair, a silky lock falling over his pale skin as he shrieked at a wiry girl in front of him. The red headed boy called Ron at her side looked amused as the beautiful boy ranted at the smirking girl ahead of them. "THAT'S Draco Malfoy" he whispered, "complete nutter!". Hermione and Harry took it upon themselves to warn Madison away from the boy they referred to as "Mal – ferret", but she could not tear her eyes away from him as he ran from the corridor.

She couldn't explain it but she felt drawn to him. Madison followed.


	2. Your Heart Understood Mine

I own nothing but the plot and a few characters * 

-Draco-

Draco slammed his hand against the wall. "Damn her" he muttered tiredly. He really didn't know who he was anymore, what had happened to the great Draco Malfoy who could and would use any girl for his own satisfaction? A tentetive hand gently tapped him on the shoulder, and Draco swung himself around preparing himself for an argument. "Oh, it's you" he murmured, almost shocked. His eyes swept over the girl infront of him. "Madison Grey" she whispered, curling a thick strand of auburn hair around her hand nervously. Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered in the light as she squirmed under his glances. "Draco.. Draco.." he began,

"Oh I know", she smiled, "EVERYONE knows about you.."

Draco smiled nervously. "Really? What do you mean?"

Leaning so close to him, he could smell her perfume, she told him to meet her tonight in the library. The tiny girl, raised herself onto her toes and planted a sweet, innocent kiss upon his pale cheek.

As she walked away, Draco found himself touching his cheek in disbelief. And smiling.

Madison – 

What the Hell possessed me? She thought, completely flustered. But she knew, as soon as she had looked into those strikingly pale eyes she knew. It was crazy! She barely knew the guy. And she'd kissed him?! What was that?

"Draco" she tested out his name on her lips. It tasted amazing. Suddenly she frowned, remembering Hermione's warning about Draco. But all the stories she'd heard just couldn't be true. She'd seen the vunerability flashing in those strange eyes. 

She smiled. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad.

Draco – 

Sitting in the library, his slim fingers crossed beneath his black robes, Draco was terrified What if she doesn't come? He thought. Then he remembered that simple kiss and he was satisfied. He couldn't wait to touch her, see that endearing smile.

A high, soft voice broke into his thoughts, "hi". Standing up quickley Madison and Draco locked eyes. All his carefully planned speeches melted away from his mind as he leant forward to return her greeting, "Madison… hi".

Neither of them knew where to start, all he could think of was that she was the most amazing girl he'd ever seen and that we was not going to let her go. She figeted. 

"So," Draco began, "How do you like Hogwarts?". He instantly wanted to kick himself. Dumbass! He shreiked at himself. To his disbelief he was rewarded with a lingering grin, "You know what? Since I found you? I think I'm going to love it here". Draco breathed in sharply, feeling his cheeks become tinged with pink. "You're cute when you blush" Madison giggled. And so, they began to found out all they could about each other, their eyes dancing in the candlelight.

Madison – 

As Draco took Madison's hand, so shyly, for the first time, she felt something tight around her heart. As though he had felt it to, he turned to her and looked straight into her eyes. This is beautiful, she thought, I can't say I've ever felt like this before. Nervously, he raised a trembling hand, resting it on her freckled cheek. "Madison.." he stared. But, unable to control herself any longer Madison leant forward and placed her lips upon his. Time stood still, as she ran her hands through his shining hair, and their feverish lips moved upon each other. They were completely compatible, Madison mused, as though his heart understood mine. 

Gradually they drew apart. And as they parted, Madison felt as though she wanted to tell the entire world that she loved Draco Malfoy, and that he loved her.

Draco – 

Draco was breathless. He pressed his back to the door, his lips still tingling from the magical experience he had just had. Good God, he whispered, am I really in love. His heart was pounding so loudly he was sure that the Gods would be able to hear it. 

He was startled by a sudden knock on the door. Sighing, he opened it to be greeted by Harry Potter.

"Potter?" he asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Malfoy. You can help me. You can stay the Hell away from Madison. I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but it better stop right now. Understand?" snarled Harry.

"What.. a game? I'm not.."

"Whatever Mal – ferret."

Harry turned swifly upon his heel and strode away as Draco gently shut the door. He should really thank Potter, he thought, after all the girl IS a Gryffindor and both their lives wouldn't be worth living if his father found out. He shuddered, an unexplainable ache entering his melted heart which he had been determined to harden against the entire world. But how could he just let the only good thing that had ever happened to him just walk away?


	3. Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me

****

*I own nothing but the plot! *

Madison – 

Running a brush through her thick tangle of auburn hair Madison hummed happily to herself. Pouting in the mirror she remembered the taste of Draco's lips upon hers and sighed. How did he get so perfect, she laughed to herself. Who'd have thought she'd get so corny over a guy she hardly knew? Although that was strictly true, inside her heart she felt she'd known him all her life.

Scurrying down the corridor, trying to make it on time to potions class Madison felt herself collide head first into someone sprinting in the opposite direction. "Idiot" she muttered, bending to pick up her books and raising her head to yell at the stranger she noticed Draco. "Hey!" she smiled, delighted. Unsmiling, Draco handed her a book and slunk into the classroom, leaving Madison staring after him in disbelief, a silent tear running down her cheek.

Draco – 

Hating himself, Draco handed Madison her book. He tore his eyes away from that frozen smile on her face, trying to ignore the confusion in her eyes, wishing he didn't love her so much. I'm sorry, he telegraphed to her mentally, I'm sorry ok? It could never of worked out he knew that, but she was so special, so god damned sweet.

Draco rested his head in his hands, feeling her stare in his back. He wanted to explain everything to her. He wanted to hear her say it was alright and that everything could work out. But he couldn't risk his Father knowing. God knows he'd hurt her enough already.

The hour in potions was the longest in his life. As soon as Snape dismissed them, he tore out of the classroom, ignoring Madison's hurt exrpression and the aching in his heart.

Madison – 

"I thought he really loved me!" she wailed, sobbing onto Hermione's comforting shoulder. "I know, I know" soothed Hermione, "but we did try to warn you Maddy. He's a bastard, just like his Father".

"He's not!" Madison yelled, remembering his kisses. He couldn't not be in love with her! She ran her finger along the cheek he had stroked so tenderly in their first kiss.

"Trust me sweetie, we've all been there" consoled Hermione, a touch of regret creeping into her voice.

Madison sighed. No one was that good an actor she decided. She'd just have to go and see for herself.

Draco – 

Sitting alone again in his room, Draco heard a soft tapping at his door. He snarled as a head peered around the corner. "Madison?" he recoiled, shocked. 

"draco"

"What are you… I mean, Get lost you slut" he taunted, not being able to bring himself to look in her eyes.

"I love you"

Draco's eyes bulged out of their sockets, as he brought his face on level with hers. Not daring to believe what he'd just heard. He watched fascinated as a single tear rolled down Madison's cheek.

"I love you" she gulped, "I don't know why you're treating me life this.. I…". As Draco silenced her with a passionate kiss, pulling her gently down onto his bed. Running his hand down her body, she moaned in delight as he found her and all the while they made love, Draco began to understand why love really was worth risking everything for.


End file.
